


A Seasonal Surprise

by Wolfy22



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, mentions of dead characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26984479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfy22/pseuds/Wolfy22
Summary: A giddy Din has a surprise for Cara.
Relationships: Cara Dune/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 51





	A Seasonal Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mandalorianess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandalorianess/gifts).



> I got the idea during a conversation about fall activities with Mandalorianess. It would not leave me alone, so a bubble bath later, and here I am posting my first fan fiction ever. So enjoy?

She had mention them a while back, during a hyperspace jump. She had went on and on in a drunken speech about how she was craving apples. They were waiting to hear back from a lead, so he thought: ‘‘Why not?’’ He managed to keep it a secret, which surprised him because he was so giddy at the thought of her face when she would see it. 

She was still asleep in her bunk, when he entered the landing sequence. The Crest landed in a clearing near a pond. He got up and walked to her compartment. She looked so peaceful, spread out on her back with the kid cuddled up on her chest, her left hand laying protectively on his back. Din moved delicately a strand of hair away from her eyes before shaking her lightly awake. She opened her eyes and immediately tensed up, ready for a fight.

‘‘What’s happening?’’ Then realizing where she was, she asked ‘‘Did you hear from the contact?’’   
‘‘Still nothing, but I found something you’ll like. Get dress.’’  
‘’What the kriff, Din! I’m still sleeping. Whatever it is can wait!’’  
He sighed and took the now wide awake baby and left. He came back a few moments later, only to find her snoring lightly. He chuckled softly and decided to take matters into his hands. So he picked her up and dragged her, kicking and cursing, in her soft clothes outside of the Crest, pram in tow. When he dropped her, she whirled around, wild eyed, an insult on her lips and a punch in her fist only to stop in her tracks when she saw it. An old apple orchard. She approached it slowly as forgotten laughter rose from her memories. Her father hoisting her up so she could reach the fruits among the leaves. The sun shining through the leaves, reflecting on her mother’s smiling face like stained glass. A single tear made its way down her tattooed cheek, a tribute to her lost ones.   
‘‘Happy Birthday, Cara.’’ He whispered as he hugged her from behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Please be kind in the comments? Remember to wash your hands and stay safe!


End file.
